dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miu Kasai
Miu Kasai (みわ・かさい) is a somewhat major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Miu Kasai is the female head of the Kasai family. She is a beautiful woman with an air of high-society in her voice and laughter whose emotions can be even more volatile than Daisuke's, her eldest son's, murder-promoting rage. It is, however, considerably difficult to get her in that state, so most wouldn't even think she'd be capable of having vicious outbursts. That aside, she is a light-hearted woman who loves to meddle with her childrens' romantic affairs whenever possible. She, due to her upbringing, is fond and accustomed to luxury, but isn't above getting her hands dirty after a certain bump in the road of life. As a good mother and wife should, she would put her life on the line for her family. 'Appearance' Elegant, beautiful, and fragile in appearance, it would not be unmerited to believe she is a rich woman living a life of total luxury. Her face dons sharp characteristics and her body holds a voluptuous build. Her long hair is a deep black, which became a staple for her children, and her eyes are a gentle blue, which carried over to her eldest daughter and youngest son only. Her height, even when in heels, is only around average: making her seem incredibly short when placed by her notably taller eldest daughter and gargantuan husband. She was once seen in a simple, white nightgown and without any makeup whatsoever. Whether or not she wears this around the house is unknown. An attire she is more often seen donning is a strapless red dress with white rims that is accompanied by matching red dress slippers. Golden earrings hang in her ears and red lipstick is added to her mouth, contrasting heavily with her eyes. 'Personality' Miu Kasai is, generally, a gentle and kind woman bearing an aristocratic air to every word she speaks and a distinct laugh bearing the same characteristics. Though often perceived as annoying when anyone else uses such high-society nonsense, she never really comes off as pompous or arrogant. She and her eldest son, Daisuke Kasai, are the only ones in the family who display this kind of sophistication. She is fond in meddling with the romantic lives of others as seen with her fascination with getting her eldest son together with Akeno and attempting to work with the hybrid to hurry her along before he had the chance to be taken by another girl. Claiming that her son needed a girlfriend, she made it one of her top priorities and became fairly intrusive in her attempts at matching Daisuke with the woman he feared the most. She is, as expected of her heritage before marrying her husband, is fond of needless and expensive additions to the home. Though she has enough restraint to not impulse buy such things, her husband often spoils her on the occasion he can spend his share of the family's money. This expensive desire most often manifests as a fondness for lion statues. She is, on the surface, fairly difficult to upset and is even perceived as stable. This, however, is the exact opposite of the truth. It is unknown how this came about, but she has been shown to be volatile with her emotions. Accompanied by a murderous look in her eyes, the best and only example of this would be when she attempted to murder Sona with a sowing needle after being accused of having supernatural aid in getting where she was in life. 'History' Miu grew up in a family that held a large and heavily profitable business that, initially, dwarfed a hard-working family that was often referred to as the "Burning Eyes Family," who would later on become business rivals with Miu's family. Despite being far richer than the aforementioned family, Miu's family was considerably lazier; this caused the "Burning Eyes Family" to rise to their ranks through sheer determination, snapping Miu's family from their trance of complacency in order for them to try to remain top dog in their locale. Eventually, Miu grew affectionate towards one of the sons of the rival family who had begun to feel the same spark, Haru Kasai. This earned disapproval in both families that, for the sole reason of keeping the two separate, united them briefly. They placed a wager on the two's marriage rights; Miu and Haru had to build a business that surpassed their own families' businesses if they wished to wed. Though it came at an unfair reimbursement rate, the two families gave them a loan of resources. Time passed and the two weren't holding up well financially: only being able to purchase basic foodstuffs if they were to keep their heads in the game. Nevertheless, the two held out for each other. Eventually, the two lovebirds unknowingly made a deal with a Devil. The deal delivered to them a business set to blot out their original families' corporations in terms of success, but at an exorbitant cost of an unfair and flexile percentage of the earnings. Not as savvy with contracts as her husband, Miu let Haru take the lead on the paperwork. He, through a loophole in the agreement, loaned his and Miu's assets to their original families that, under contract, would be reimbursed with a share of the profit from the assets Miu and Haru had lent. Shortly after, the two got married and had children. Sometime after arriving in Kuoh, the couple and their children met an odd hobo, later known as Ryuusuke Akahoshi, who willingly went into their service. Powers and Abilities Death Glare: Like her son, Miu is capable of forming an intimidating stare. Unlike her son's, whose seems more born from judgementalism, Miu's seems to be crazed with sheer murderous intent. Frenzy: Miu is prone to violence when angered. Not really having any restraint in what she says or does in this state, it would be wise to not try and provoke her. Trivia * Miu Kasai's name means "Beautiful Feather Fire." * The image used was one of Boa Hancock from One Piece. ** This one in particular is an artist rendition made by mari945. * Miu Kasai has a fondness of lions and lionesses. * The author has no theme in mind for Miu Kasai at the moment. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans